This invention relates to an improved electric connector in which the fitting of a female connector into a male connector can be effected with a low insertion force, utilizing an operating lever.
There has been proposed a conventional electric connector of this type having such a construction as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8(a) to 8(c) (Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 178469/87).
In this connector, there is provided an operating lever 2 having pivotal points O (pivot pins 1b) on opposite side surfaces 1a of a female (connector) housing 1, and a male housing 3 has at its opposite side surfaces receptive portions 4 with which end operating portions 2a of the operating lever 2 are engageable, respectively. Lock means 5 or 6 for the operating lever 2 is provided on at least one of the housings 1 and 3.
After the initial engagement (fitting) between the two housings 1 and 3, the operating portions 2a of the operating lever 2 are engaged respectively in the receptive portions 4 as shown in FIG. 8(b), and the lever 2 is pushed to be pivotally moved in a direction of arrow P so as to advance the male housing 3 toward the female housing 1 (FIG. 8(c)), and the fitting is completed when the lever 2 is lockingly engaged with the lock pawls 5 and 6 (FIG. 8(d)). Since a large force can be obtained by the leverage of the operating lever 2, the fitting of the multi-pole electric connector can be carried out with a small force.
In the conventional electric connector, before the two housings 1 and 3 are used or fitted relative to each other, the operating lever 2 can be provisionally locked by the lock pawls 5 as shown in phantom in FIG. 8(a); however, since the operating lever 2 is projected forwardly from the housing, it is possible that this lever may get caught in wires, and may be damaged by an external force.
For using the connector, the lock is released, and the operating lever is moved into an upstanding condition as shown in FIG. 8(a); however, in this condition, this lever may get caught in wires as in the above case, and in addition since there is no retaining means, it is possible that the operating lever may fall as indicated by arrow Q. Therefore, the operating lever must be held by the hand until the initial fitting (FIG. 8(b)) is finished. Thus, the operation is cumbersome.